Depression
by JUJUChick16
Summary: A little after the series finale, Martha is back home and is having problems. There is only one thing that is going to make her feel better.I can't really describe it so just read and let me know what you think! Perry White is in it! HINT!


**Martha sat on the couch of the farm house, she had retired from the senate and came back home. With everything that had happened she knew she had to come home, Clark was engaged to be married and not to long ago she had been shot*. Also with the way her and Perry were slowly growing apart with him still being across the world she felt lonely, so home was the only place she could think of. The sad thing was she still felt lonely, all she did was stare off and think any more. Getting up slowly she went into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner, she hadn't felt this alone in so long that the unbearable pain of it was starting to become to much.**

**She was still in deep thought even as she finished the dinner and set the table, just as she finished up she heard Lois and Clark walk in she knew they were there but she didn't car anymore. Tears slowly fell down her face as she looked at the plate of food, she just wanted to feel alive again. Clark stopped and walked up to her kneeled down and began to speak to her, she didn't hear him though. Getting up with the plate she went over to the screen door and opened it, once she stepped out onto the porch she threw the plate as hard as she could. As the plate hit the ground and broke she turned and went back inside where Lois and Clark stood in disbelief, both of them spoke to her but she gave no recognition of listening.**

**Her sleep came restlessly after four hours of tossing and turning she got up and went downstairs. Putting the kettle on the stove she sat on a stool and thought about the mistakes she had made, never in her life even after Jonathon's death. Pain and sadness coursed throughout her body, the loud piercing sound of the kettle alerted her to stand up. Pushing herself to move she stopped halfway and just collapsed and began crying, as her sobs got heavier the sickness began to progress.**

**Clark awoke with a start causing Lois to get up as well, throwing the blankets and sheets off of him he stood up and went out of the room with Lois following close behind. As the went down the stairs they heard Martha crying then saw her curled up on the floor, it appeared as if she was trying to dig her hands into the tiled floor.**

"**Mom!" Clark yelled and sat down beside her, Lois quickly followed. "Mom, talk to me!" He didn't know what to do or how to help her.**

"**I can't…I can't do this! Not anymore! I just…it hurts…oh god it hurts so much!" Martha cried as she let her feelings finally leave her, Clark sat her and held her as close as he could to him.**

"**You are strong, whatever this is let me and Lois help you!" He felt himself getting desperate to help his mother.**

"**No, I'm not! Not anymore! Besides, you can't help me! You have your own life, what do I have! I don't have a job anymore, and someone who I wanted to be with is across the damn planet! I pushed him away…I pushed him away, he would have stayed if I had told him but I was just to scared! He…I couldn't let him get hurt!" Her tears began to fall again as her true pain came forth. Clark let her go and had Lois go with him into the living room.**

"**I'm going to go and get, Perry. I think he is the only one she will listen to right now." Clark said instantly without an opening for discussion.**

"**That's the best thing, I know you want to help her but right now she needs to move on too. She needs, Perry. Even if you don't like it he is good for her." She smiled at him and let her honesty rain over her words, Clark nodded then hugged Lois and super sped out of the house. Lois went back into the kitchen and began to console the woman who was in a sense her mother, as best she could.**

**Clark arrived in Nairobi in less than a second with an envelope that had Perry's address on it he went in search of the reporter. Finding the place was surprisingly easy, Clark walked up to the door and knocked as hard as the door could with stand. Not long after he knocked Perry opened the door, as Clark looked at the man he could see had woken the man up. Coming to Perry looked up and finally noticed Clark standing in front of him.**

"**Clark? What are you…is Martha okay? I have been worried ever since that lunatic shot her! Come in come in!" Perry was now wide awake and a look that showed that he was even more worried than his worried let on. **

"**My mom isn't okay…." Before Clark could go on Perry jumped in.**

"**Oh my god, is she in the hospital? She isn't dead, she can' be…I…"**

"**Perry! She isn't in the hospital or dead but she is…an emotional wreck right now. I don't know what is wrong entirely, she won't tell me. She needs you, since you left she has been…different." Honesty was the best thing Clark could do as he looked at the older man.**

"**Let me get dressed and we will take the next available flight!" Perry's voice replied with a yell as he instantly turned and walked into what Clark assumed was his bedroom. Not ten minutes later Perry walked out dressed and with a cell phone to his ear. "Yes, next available flight. Okay, price doesn't matter…thank you!" As he ended the call he walked up to the door and opened it and turned to Clark. "We don't have all day!" The two left the house determined to get back to Smallville.**

**Martha sat in the living room with Lois watching T.V., she had calmed down after a while and was now watching a movie called Love Ranch* with Lois. To be honest Martha didn't think she would be able to get into the movie, but she had and was enjoying it a lot. They had a huge bowl of popcorn next to them and kept their eyes focused on the screen, the two were so into the film that they didn't hear the door open or even the two men walk up to them in the living room.**

"**Mom!" Martha snapped away from the T.V. and looked at Clark but soon looked over at Perry.**

"**What are you doing here?" She stood up as she asked her question, Clark nodded his head so Lois would leave with him.**

"**Clark…he said you weren't doing so good." His look showed great concern.**

"**I wasn't doing good when I was shot!"**

"**In my defense you told me not to come." Anger seethed through her.**

"**What does it matter! If you loved me you wouldn't have listened and been on the next available flight!"**

"**Again, in my defense I did take the next available flight! I did show up, you can ask the hospital because they have record of me signing in! Besides, what the hell is this that I am doing right now! Do you know how much I had to pay, how many threats I had to make to get here! Damn it, Martha! You say I don't love you when I know that I do, if I didn't love you would I be here right now!" Perry let out his frustration and went and leaned against the wall.**

"**You were there?" Her voice was low and slightly broken.**

"**Of course, I was. I love you, the only reason why I went to Nairobi is because you insisted that I go. When I got to the airport I tried to exchange my ticket but they wouldn't let me so I went and thought you would be happy since you are the one who told me to go." When he looks back on that day he regrets that he had left because he was now looking at the woman that he left behind and he kicked himself for it, Martha walked up to him and took a hold of his hands.**

"**I shouldn't have told you to go, its just I was so afraid and now…I am so sad. This pain I haven't felt in so long, and this loneliness it makes me so tired. Why did I let you go?" Tears poured from her as she let go, Perry instantly held her as tightly as he could to her. Once she calmed down they looked into the others eyes and for the first time in a long time they kissed, it wasn't the same as the other kisses but Martha swore it was better. As they broke the kiss they held each other for what felt like hours.**

"**Please, don't go back." She didn't want to beg but she knew she couldn't make it with out him.**

"**Never, I belong wherever you are sweetheart." The smile that he gave her made her stomach flip just before she kissed him, for the first time in a very long time she felt happy. The pain and loneliness that the depression gave her would take a long time to get rid of but she knew with Perry back and in her life that things would get better. **

**Okay, the whole thing with Martha getting shot is based on what I have read on so read that so you can get some info on my references.**

*** Love Ranch is an actual film, it is newer from 2010 it stars Helen Mirren, Joe Pesci, and Sergio Peris-Mencheta. It is an amazing film I recommend watching it!**


End file.
